The First Time
by unscriptedwriter
Summary: They never really showed Dawson's first day at Firehouse 51. Follow Dawson, as she experiences a steamy first day at her new house, with the Lieutenant of the Truck Company, Matthew Casey. (Dawsey, Matt was never with Hallie, pre-death of Andy Darden.)


**Chicago Fire**

**The First Time**

**One Shot**

**Author's Note: I've wrote this little excerpt about a month ago, and I keep forgetting to upload it. This takes place merely before Season 2. They never really showed Gabriela's entrance to Firehouse 51, and so this is going to be my take on it. It's going to be quite A/U, and near the end it is going to be very heavy with adult scenes and adult language, but not enough to make it M-Rated.**

**Thank you for reading, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved for NBC.**

**Dawson POV**

I was getting ready for my shift at house twenty-two, and to be honest, it isn't my favorite house. I loved my job and serving people, but this house gives me quite the headaches. My partner, Trent, was an asshole. He would always take control of everything, and I was the PIC, not him. He just pissed me off. And, not to say the least, this was the slowest house in the district. We were literally near the outskirts of Chicago. It is very rare for us to have more than three calls in one-shift.

I walk to my car, and get ready to head over to twenty-two. I drive quickly as possible as I could, so I could grab a cup of Starbucks on the way there. I drive the thirty-minute route to twenty-two, and dropping by a Starbucks on the way there. My favorite, Salted Caramel Latte, the thing that can brighten up my day in an instant.

I arrive at the firehouse, and park my car. I quickly walk to the doors, and clock in for my shift. Then, I hear my chief's voice yell out my name, oh, Chief Rewanski, the only person who can give me a hard time at the beginning of my shift.

He called out, "Dawson, my office!" I shrug it off, just to put him on the edge and take a seat tat the kitchen bar.

"NOW!" Cheif Rewanski, yelled out once again. I jump out of my seat and quickly walk over to his office.

I walk into his office, and say, "Hey Chief, what's up?"

"Gabriela, I have signed your transfer form. One of the other paramedics had moved out of state, and the only spot currently open is at House 51, near downtown Chicago. It's a friendly house, and you will fit right in. The Chief is Wallace Boden, and I have already talked to him, and he's ready for you to start tomorrow morning. Thank you for serving us here at twenty-two for five years, I wish the best for your career." Rewanski said, putting his hand out for me to shake.

"Thanks Rewanski, I wish the best for yours as well. Thank you so much!" I gladly smile and shake his hand. I walk out of his room, and getting ready to clear out my locker. I walk over to the locker room, and start to put everything n a box. There isn't much that I had, and it's not like I kept a lot of personal values here anyways.

I walk over to the common room, carrying my box with my things, and bid a goodbye to the people who I have been working with for five years.

"Hey guys, I got transferred to house 51 across town. Thank you so much for being here with me, and I'll miss each of you. Good luck to the rest of your careers!" I said, standing in the front of the common room, grabbing the attention of both squad and truck members, and my oh so, lovely partner of mine, Alex Trent. They all give me a big giant hug, and whispering good lucks into my ear.

I wave one last goodbye at everyone at walk back out to the Apparatus floor, and I see Trent cleaning out the ambulance and taking stocks, I walk over to him, and say,

"Bye Trent." with such gleam in the tone of my voice.

"See ya, Dawson." He said. Oh look, he isn't such an asshole after all these years.

**The Next Morning**

I wake up once again in bed, ad get ready for my new shift and location at House 51. I hope they're the people Rewanski said them to be. I needed a change of scenery, and I needed to explore more. I did, however, start my career off at twenty-two, it was an eventful five years there, but that was the start of my career.

Being twenty-seven years old, I still had a lot to admonish. I wasn't in a relationship yet, my brother Antonio, who was five years older than me, already had a family and living life, and was now a Detective in the Intelligence Unit of the Chicago Police Department. My mother and father, are already begging for their other child-me, to get married and start a family already. Well, they would just have to wait. I haven't found the one to do that yet. I've had a couple boyfriends in the past, but none of them seemed committed.

I walk over to my Range Rover, and get ready for anew at Firehouse 51. According to the location of this house, it was just about 10 minutes away from my place. Not bad at all, less travel time and rushing to get there. I arrive at the house, and it was in a neighborhood, it wasn't too magnificent. It just looked like another firehouse. But, there was something about this house that would make me like it here. I head over to what looked like the Truck company getting out of their turnout gear, and putting away equipment. 'Looks like they just got back from a call.' I thought to myself.

I walk over to who looked like one of the Truck members, I tap his shoulder, and he turns around.

"Hi, I think you're the new transfer paramedic here. I'm Lieutenant Casey." He said, with a smile. He had piercing blue eyes, and what looks like a new haircut. He was beautiful alright. 'Wow, the Lieutenant rank really fits him, and he looks really fit too.' I said to myself.

It took me a while to respond since I was so lost in his eyes, until he waved a hand in front of my face.

"I'm sorry, it's nice to meet you Casey, I'm Gabriela Dawson, but you can just call me Dawson." I said with a small smile, and took the offer of his hand for me to shake.

"Well Dawson, you just came in right on time. You're partner in crime is over there." He called out to the girl coming out of the Ambulance, and waved for her to come over here. She was blonde, and looked very tired.

"Shay, this is Dawson, and Dawson that's Shay." Casey introduced the both of us to each other.

"Hi-" she cut me off.

"Oh my gosh, it's about time! There's finally another feminine body in this place!" Shay yelled out, and grabbed me for a hug.

I just chuckled, and said, "Well hi there, I guess you're my new partner."

She just smiled and nodded, and went back to cleaning out the rigs, saying that she'll catch up with me later. Casey took my hand, and led me inside the house. I immediately felt a spark when our hands touched each other. He led me to what looks like the kitchen and the common room. He showed me the bunks and his office, and the other rooms while finding our way to the common room. Well, they're certainly quite rich, their common room was bigger than the one at 22, and also had a TV. I saw tables on both sides and the pathway to the kitchen. I saw the members of both Squad and Truck spread out.

"When we're not on duty, we usually chill here and have our chef slash candidate for Truck, cook us something to eat." Casey said to me.

"His name is Peter Mills," he said, pointing at the attractive guy over at the kitchen stove. Mills just gave me a smile and waved.

"For some reason, we like to sit in tables according to what company we belong to. Over on the left is squad, and on the right is my company; truck."

He continued on, "Over on squad, is Lieutenant Severide, Vargas, and Capp. Guys, this is our new Paramedic, Gabriela Dawson." he waved to the crew on that side, and they all waved back at me with a smile.

"And over on my crew, Darden, Otis, Mouch, and Herrmann." They also waved and mumbled a greeting, looking tired already.

Casey brought me to his table and told me to grab something to eat, while he had to finish a report on the last call, and said that if I needed anything to come find him in his office.

"Ah, you must be Gabriela Dawson." A deep voice spoke up from behind me. I turn around and swallow the piece of toast I was eating, and stood up.

I smile, and said to myself, that he must be the Chief. "I'm Chief Boden, I'm glad you found your way around the house, and that Casey had shown you around."

I nod, and say, "Yes sir, you have quite the family here. Very friendly."

"Yes, Gabriela, you will like it here, I assure you. I talked to your old Chief yesterday and he said some very nice things about you. Something about an efficient and on task paramedic, is that right?" Chief Boden said.

I blush, and just go along. "I guess so sir!"

"Well, you will fit right in here with the rest of the group. Now, I have to get back to my office and finish up paper work. It was nice meeting you, Gabriela." He bid me a smile and walked away.

"You too sir," I called out before he was completely out of the room.

I walk around the house furthermore to get me used to things, I find the locker room and put my stuff away, as I already found a locker that was empty and found the masking tape and marker to label it, sitting on the bench. I walk back out of the locker room, and find myself walking past Lieutenant Casey's office. He was in there working on a few papers, he saw me and nodded for me to come in. I go inside his office, and shut the door behind me.

"Hey, did you find yourself walking around to get used to things?" He said.

"Yeah, and I just happened to pass your office." I said in a nervous tone. I can already feel the sexual tension in this room. I take a seat on the edge of his bunk, and he walks over to the window and shuts the blinds, and the cover of his door window. 'Oh shit.' I thought to myself. He walked back to the bunk and sits besides me and puts his hand on my knee and starts to rub it in a sensual way.

"So, tell me about yourself?" He says in a whisper.

"I'm twenty-seven, I have a brother, and I uh- he works for the Intelligence Unit. How ab-about you?" I stutter out. His hands keeps gliding against my legs and make me feel some kind of way.

"I'm thirty years old, one of the youngest Lieutenant's in the district, and I have an older sister," He whispers in to my ear, pushing aside my hair, and starts dropping light kisses into the hollow of my neck. Okay, I've had enough, less talking, more of this, I thought.

He gets the signal for him to continue on, and he picks me up and puts my legs around his waist. He grabbed my face and starts to kiss my lips in such a rough, but passionate way. I glide my hands down his arms, and feel his muscular biceps. I move my hand to under his shirt, and feel his toned abs. I start to moan as he starts to nip and leave bites on my neck. He moved his hand to under my shirt and start to feel my breasts.

I push him onto the bed, and I straddle him. I took off my shirt and bra then threw it somewhere in the office as he takes off his. I start to kiss his lips, as he's using his hands to massage my breasts. It takes all of my might to not moan loud, as someone could walk by his office any minute.

He then, starts to unzip the zipper to my pants, and I do it for him. I took off my pants, and once again threw it on the ground. 'Glad, I wore something sexy under my clothes.' Then, he took control and turned us around, he's now on top of me and I'm right below him. He removes his lips from mine, and starts to head down further on my body. I start to moan even louder, as he attaches his lips to the peak of my breasts, and lightly sucks on them. I grab a fist full of his hair, and start to grab on it, careful not to hurt him.

Casey then takes his fingers and slide it under the waistband of my underwear, and start to maneuver it around the place that I needed him the most. He brought his head back up to mine and kisses me once again, trying to quiet me down. His fingers start to push against it a bit harder, and I moan even louder than before. He takes this as a sign, that I'm about to climax.

He whispered into my ear, "Let go, Dawson."

I did what he told me to do, and let go. He feels the juices and sucked on his fingers himself to clean up. He smirked up back at me and says,

"By the way, my name's Matt."

I rolled my eyes, and got off the bed to find my bra and shirt. I finally found it and he came up behind me, picked me up once again and set me on his desk,

"This is going to be our dirty little secret, okay?" he winked, and kissed me once again. He grabbed the bra from my hands, and put it on for me as well as my shirt. I smiled, and just giggled like a little school girl. I grabbed his face to return the kiss, until...

"Battalion 25, Squad 3, Truck 81, Engine 51, and Ambulance 61, five-car pile up at Blueridge Road, south of the Navy Pier." Dispatch called out through the speakers.

"Well, duty calls." He said and smiled at me, grabbing his shirt from the floor.

"When we get back, I'll return the favor." I winked back at him, and quickly I run out of his office to the garage. I looked back at him, and he just shook his head with a smirk.

He follows a few seconds after so to not raise any suspicion, and run pasts me to his truck.

'Great, first day here, and the Lieutenant gave you Oral Sex.' I said to myself while grabbing my jacket and heading into the seat of the ambulance with Shay in the driver's seat.

"I want details later," Shay said with a devious smile.


End file.
